Cime Aye Dukalyon
by Gaya H Staim
Summary: Fic sur dukalyon pour le defi numero 8 de Clamp Fanfic ! Quand Takeshi trouve un boulot au fin fond d'une montagne, Kentaro n'est jamais loin !


**Cime Aye**

**Auteur : **Gaya H Staim (ben voui c'est moi : P)

**Disclaimer :** Kentaro et Takeshi ne sont pas à moi mais aux CLAMP! Niaki et Patron sont a moi !

**Genre :** Humour

**Résumé :** Quand Takeshi se trouve un job d'été à la montagne, Kentaro n'est jamais loin !

**Fanfiction crée pour le defi numero 8 de Clamp-Fanfic ! Sujet : les vacances d'étés !**

**Mot a insérer :** un _sifflet_, un _téléphone portable_ (ou cellulaire), un _DVD_, les _ondes_, les _piles_, du _papier_, des _mouchoirs_, _pourquoi_.

* * *

**1er jour**

Les vacances d'été, enfin !! Chaudes, caniculaires, ensoleillé mais vacances quand même !

C'était la pensée principale qui hantait l'esprit du jeune, fort, beau et qui sentait bon le sable chaud Takeshi Shukaïdo. Bien que pour lui, vacances d'été rimait avec job d'été, il était heureux ! Il avait réussit à se trouver un petit job pas trop mal payé et surtout loin, loin de l'école Clamp, des postes de radio, des ennemis en tout genre et de ce costume de carnaval ridicule qu'il devait porter… Loin de son rôle de justicier… Et surtout loin de Kentaro !!

Le travail qu'il s'était dégoter était peut être perdu au fin fond des montagnes mais il avait au moins la satisfaction de ne pas avoir Kentaro sur son dos. Il travaillerait donc comme un n'importe quel étudiant sans être interrompu par sa mission ou Kentaro qui venait lui donner un coup de main avec ses milliards. Non il n'était pas jaloux et ne voulait pas en mettre plein la vue à Kentaro ! Celui-ci devait surement en train de profiter des vacances d'été dans sa résidence. Surement en train de regarder un bon **DVD** sur son écran cinéma personnel pensa-t-il en arrivant enfin au refuge où il allait travailler. Il vit sortir du bâtiment un homme un peu rond, semblable a Obélix, mais a l'allure sympathique.

" Aaah ! Te voila ! Tu dois être Takeshi Shukaïdo non ? On t'attendait ! "

" Oui c'est bien moi. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prit pour travailler avec vous monsieur ? " Salua poliment Takeshi

" Appelle-moi Patron ! Au dessus de 2000 m les noms on peut d'importance WAH AH AH AH! " Fit le gros bonhomme partant dans un rire digne du père noël. " Allez viens ! Pose tes affaires, je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe ! "

Takeshi posa son sac dans un recoin abritait du refuge en soufflant. Le soleil avait tapé dur durant toute la monté, il avait donc assez chaud. Heureusement qu'il avait pris de la crème solaire. Le patron, lui, était partit dans un grand discours.

" Ici il n'y a que 25 places ! Ce refuge est assez difficile d'accès mais souvent complet ! L'équipe est composée de 4 personnes. Moi qui m'occupe de la comptabilité, un cuistot qui s'occupe des fourneaux et deux personnes dont toi qui s'occupe du reste : vaisselle, service et ménage autrement dis toutes les taches ingrates ! " S'exclama le patron avant de repartir dans son gros rire cliché des montagnards.

Takeshi suivait le bonhomme de prés, écoutant avec attention les recommandations et les conseils sur la dure vie qu'il allait mener pendant un mois. Mais au fond il jubilait. Pas de choses extravagantes, un travail simple loin du fantastique, tout à fait ordinaire comme il voulait l'être !

" Cette année, faudra faire gaffe, il risque de faire particulièrement chaud ! J'espère que ta pris des petites tenues mon gars ! Ah ! V'là Niaki ! Hey Gamin ! "

De loin, Takeshi pu voir un jeune homme surement plus âgé que lui qui avait surement du passer depuis longtemps le temps d'être appelé gamin. Pourtant le dénommé Niaki ne fut pas offusqué et arriva presque instantanément à coté du patron. Celui-ci regardait Takeshi d'une lueur amusé du regard.

" Niaki " présenta le patron " V'là Takeshi Shukaïdo ! Il vient de Tokyo ! Mon gars " dit il en parlant a Takeshi " V'là Niaki, c'est ton sempaï ici, ça fait 6 ans qu'il bosse avec moi "

" Encore un de Tokyo Patron ? " s'amusa Niaki en regardant toujours Takeshi de ces yeux oranges " Y'avait les tokyoïtes était en solde cette année ? "

" Gamin ! " fit Patron avant que Takeshi puisse dire un mot " Si comme moi tu saurais dégoter les perles rares, ben tu te serais déjà trouvé une petite femme ! "

" Désolé j'attends la perle rare comme vous dites. Quoique, c'est un sacré numéro que vous nous avez dégoté comme cuistot Patron ! Une vrai petite femme ! "

" C'est vrai et je vais de ce pas présenté la petite femme à Shukaïdo-kun ! P't'être qu'elle lui plaira " Commenta Obélix avant de repartir dans un grand rire

Et ils repartirent direction les cuisines. Suite aux quelques mots qui venaient d'être prononcé, Takeshi eut soudain un énorme et très mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait, non il suppliait le ciel pour que le cuistot ne soit pas la personne a laquelle il penser !!

" Shukaïdo-kun, je te présente notre cuistot de cet année ! Comme toi c'est la première fois qu'il bosse ici et ne resteras que le mois. Je te préviens, il a un nom à coucher dehors… "

Le pressentiment qui l'avait envahit se renforça un peu plus. Pitié faites que le nom ne soit pas Higashikunimaru !!!

" Hey ! L'cuistot ! Ramène-toi que je te présente le dernier membre ! "

" J'arrive !! "

Takeshi sentit un gros frisson glacé parcourir tout son corps. Non ! Cette voix ! Non ! Il devait juste rêver c'est ça ! Oui il avait lu que les hauteurs pouvaient déclencher quelques illusions d'ordres auditifs ! Oui ça devait être ça se calma-t-il.

" Takeshi Shukaïdo je te présente Kentaro je-sais-plus-quoi. " présenta le patron tandis que Takeshi prier pour que ce qui aller surgir derrière ces marmites ne soit pas LE Kentaro qu'il connaissait " Il vient de aussi de Tokyo ! Tiens d'ailleurs je crois qu'il vient aussi de la même école que toi… "

" Tiens ? Mais c'est toi Takenou ! " Fit avec joie Kentaro en apparaissant derrière les immenses marmites.

Pour Takeshi à ce moment précis, les portes des abimes s'ouvrirent. Enfer, paradis et damnation ! Il voyait dégringoler sur lui toutes les nécropoles du monde des morts. Mais **pourquoi**… Pourquoi il avait toujours Kentaro sur les bras ?!!

/\/\/\

" Alors non seulement vous êtes dans la même école mais aussi dans la même classe ? C'est pas croyable ! WAH AH AH AH AH AH " S'esclaffa Patron durant le diner.

" Moi j'ai cru que tu allais nous faire une syncope quand tu as hurlé " Ricana Niaki " Tu as même fait fuir les chamois a l'autre bout de la vallée d'après les touristes "

" C'était parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout pas vrai Takenou ? " Ria Kentaro en servant encore Takeshi.

Ce dernier lui se contenait pour ne pas exploser. Dire qu'il avait tout fait. TOUT fait jusqu'à demandé un congé a leur chef, jusqu'à affronter les foudres d'Eri pour avoir ce boulot au fin fond de la cambrousse… Juste pour avoir encore Kentaro sur le dos et pour un mois en plus !! Il était maudit, c'est ça. Il avait du faire un truc dans sa vie antérieure et ça lui revenait dessus. Au alors c'était son karma qui devait attirer Kentaro comme un aimant. Il devrait donner son cas au club de divination, les filles se feraient une joie de le décortiquer…

" Mais c'est tout de même étonnant que vous soyez dans la même classe et que l'un de vous ne sache même pas que l'autre venait bosser ici… Vous n'êtes pas amis ? " Demanda Niaki en toute innocence.

" Si nous sommes amis ? " S'étonna Kentaro " Nous sommes bien plus que ça ! Nous sommes les D… "

"Chut ! Tais-toi Kentaro ! " Interrompit Takeshi en sautant sur lui pour le faire taire.

" Oh oh oh, je vois… " Fit Niaki, une lueur perverse traversant son regard.

" Hein ? De quoi ? " S'interrogèrent les Dukalyons.

" Si vous êtes la… c'est parce que vous vous faites un remix de Brokeback Mountain ! "

Les deux justiciers tombèrent de leur banc tellement cette phrase avait été prononçait avec tant de conviction de la part de leur sempaï.

" Patron, je ne crains que notre petite femme ne soit déjà prise " S'exclama Niaki d'un ton mélodramatique.

" Je crains que tu n'es raison gamin " Continua le patron le suivant dans son délire.

" J'étais sur que Kentaro ferait une bonne épouse vu le repas magnifique qu'il a servit ce soir. "

" J'aurais aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps avec nous "

" Mais le voila qu'il s'envole au loin avec son Takenou ! "

" Et nous ne pouvons rien y faire… "

" Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher les anges de s'envoler au dessus de la Cime Aye !! "

" S'ils s'enfuyaient sous les étoiles… dans leur folleuh ronde…."

" Si nos amis nous disent au revoir… "

" Nous serons seul au monde !!! " Chantèrent en chœur les deux zigotos avant de partir dans de grands éclats de rire.

"Kentaro, dis moi, tu as mis de l'alcool dans tes raviolis ? "

" Non pas du tout Takenou… "

" Oh merde… "

" Désolé mais… y'a pas de **papier** non plus Takenou… " Ria derechef Niaki de sa blague incompréhensible.

Takeshi n'eut pas du tout la force de répliquer. Il se dit que non, la il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas…

/\/\/\

**2eme Jour**

Se reposant tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, Kentaro et Takeshi récupéraient de cette première journée éreintante. La vie de refuge était comme celle sur un bateau. Leur commandant de bords, Patron ou plutôt le patron était un bonhomme sympathique l'exemple typique du pur montagnard. Avec son humour qui passait vraiment au dessus de la tête, normal ils étaient a plus de 2000 m disait il.

L'autre personne, Niaki, qui dormait avec eux, le refuge étant trop petit pour avoir des chambres individuelles hormis celle de Patron, était un gars bonnard aussi. Même un p'tit peu trop. Il était très familier voir même tactile ! Il n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser avec Kentaro, au grand malheur de Takeshi. Non il n'avait rien à faire de Kentaro ! Et il fallait toujours qu'il remette une couche sur le sujet Brokeback Mountain bien sur. A croire que sa vie, c'était ce genre de chose ! Soudain, le bruit strident d'un **sifflet** les sortit tout les deux de leur torpeur.

" Allez les gars réveillez vous ! Il va falloir en mettre un coup ! Allez les gars réveillez vous on va au bout du mondeuh ! " Chanta Niaki en tenant l'objet incriminé dans a main " Hey ! Allez debout la dedans ! "

" Tu chantes toujours le matin ? " Grogna Takeshi torse nu. Il faut dire que même en montagne, contrairement aux croyances, la nuit avait été caniculaire.

" Quand je suis inspiré ! Ah ! Ben Takeshi ! T'as pas dormi avec ta p'tite femme ? " Plaisanta Niaki

" J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une bonne épouse ! " S'exclama Kentaro en riant.

" Kentarooooo… " Menaça Takeshi avant de se mettre à lui courir après dans toute la chambre.

" Allez les enfants ! Ça suffit votre petite scène de ménage ! On en a un de ménage à faire Takenou. Enfin si tu accepte que je te nomme Takenou " Ria le jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre, l'oreiller de Takeshi atterrissant sur la porte où il avait disparut.

" Je vais le tuer… " Grogna Takeshi.

" Allons Takenou ! Faut pas te mettre dans ces états surtout le ventre vide ! Allons, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner. " Fit Kentaro en déballant des tas de boite a bento d'on ne sait où.

" J'ai pas besoin de toi pour prendre mon petit déjeuner " Protesta Takeshi avant de se faire plaquer au sol par Kentaro qui se mit à lui engouffrer des tas de petits plats cuisinés avec amour dans la bouche.

" Je sais que si je n'étais pas la, tu ne te nourrirais que d'une petite bouteille de lait et d'une brioche ! Allez dit Aaaah ! " Souria Kentaro visiblement ravie de pouvoir s'occuper de Takeshi du matin au soir.

La porte se rouvrit lentement pour faire apparaît le regard amusé de Niaki.

" Au faite " Ricana-t-il " Le patron vous demande de ne pas faire de cochonnerie durant le service ! " Dit-il avant de refermer la porte, une boite à bento la percutant cette fois ci.

"Takenou ! Ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! " Se plaignit Kentaro.

Et Takenou ne put que baisser les bras, vaincu.

/\/\/\

**7eme Jour**

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache pied ici. Le patron les avait prévenu, peu de passage mais complet tout les soirs ! Kentaro se surpassait en cuisine proposant des tas de plats différents à chaque fois, et en assez grande quantité pour qu'ils en aient eux aussi. Mais le patron avait oublié de mentionner certaine chose. La première : la chaleur ! Même à 2000 m d'altitude, il faisait aussi chaud qu'a Tokyo ! Les nuits caniculaires, ils devaient laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Et les rares brises qui soufflait ne parvenait pas jusqu'au comptoir ou ils attendaient les quelques rares touristes. En cuisine, c'était pire ! Aussi le deuxième problème était rare mais présent ! Quelques touristes ne sachant pas où ils mettaient les pieds avaient quelques problèmes avec le mot refuge…

" Non monsieur le **téléphone portable** ne passe pas ici ! " Expliqua Takeshi une centième fois à un client particulièrement tenace" Nous n'avons que la radio pour avertir les secours ! Monsieur, je ne peux pas utiliser la radio pour dire à votre fille que vous êtes bien arriver ici ! "

Le client devenant un peu trop agressif, Niaki pris le relais pour expliquer avec des mots simples, le concept de refuge.

" Nous hommes des cavernes ! Nous pas portable ! Si toi abandonner fille malade a maison c'est que toi être irresponsable ! " Fit Niaki en mimant un singe.

Vexé, le client repartit, disant qu'il allait se plaindre au grand patron.

" Allez-y ! Allez-y ! Il parle le même langage que vous il devrait vous comprendre ! Kentaro ! Deux personnes en moins pour diner ce soir ! " Dit Niaki avant de retourner s'asseoir a coté de Takeshi.

" Eh bien… ce n'était pas très gentil ça… " Commenta Takeshi.

" Je les emmerde ! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas venir ici s'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur fille ! Je vais te dire Takeshi, on vit dans un monde d'irresponsable et d'égoïste ! " Fit Niaki en passant sa main sur sa figure.

" Et pourquoi ils viennent ici d'après toi ? "

" Surement parce qu'ils ont trop vu Heidi ! Si tu veux Takeshi, je t'apprends comme il faut parler à ces types et tu prends ma place ! "

"Pour parler comme un Néandertalien ? Non merci ! "

Niaki souria avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux a Takeshi rien que pour l'embêter. Mais avant que les foudres du Dieu Shukaïdo ne tombent sur lui, il fut sauvé par la déesse Higashikunimaru.

" Takeshi !! Viens vois ce que vient de nous ramener Mickaël ! " Interpella joyeusement Kentaro.

Takeshi se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir Kentaro faire des grands signes à la fenêtre. Au loin a coté d'un homme qui souriait, se trouvait deux personnes qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis une semaine.

Le maillet et l'envahisseur, la brute et le binoclard, la justicière et l'ancien chef des grosses brutes du centre commercial d'Imonoyama, leur deux extra-terrestre d'ami : Eri et Kotobuki !

" J'y crois pas ! Nous il a fallu qu'on implore le chef pour bosser ici et eux ils viennent ici en amoureux ! " Se fâcha Kentaro.

" T'aimerai faire comme eux Kenichou ? " Fit Niaki en arrivant derrière, faisant grogner Takeshi sous le surnom donné à Kentaro.

" J'adorerais ! " S'exclama Kentaro des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Et avec qui ? " Ricana leur sempaï en se doutant de la réponse.

" Avec Takenou bien sur ! " S'enflamma le cuisinier.

" Kentarooo… " Se contint Takenou tandis que Niaki était repartit dans un fou rire à faire venir la mort pour qu'elle vous emmène.

" Vous feriez mieux d'aller voir vos amis tant qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de clients " Dit le châtain tandis qu'il écraser des larmes de rire.

" Il a raison Takenou ! Allons-y ! "

" Ah ça non non et non ! Je suis sur qu'ils ont amené la musique avec eux ! "

" Et tu es musicophobe ? Heureusement qu'il y a pas les **ondes **de Nostalgie alors… " Remarqua Niaki.

" T'en fais pas, t'es déjà un vrai poste radio a toi tout seul ! " Répliqua Takeshi

" Allez viens j't'emmène au vent ! J't'emmène au dessus des gens ! Et je voudrais que tu te rappelles notre amour est éternel et pas artificiel ! " Commença à chanter Niaki avec la passion de Johnny Hallyday.

" Viens Kentaro… On va voir Eri et Kotobuki… " Fit Takeshi blaser par les bêtises que semblait pouvoir sortir leur sempaï sur commande en attrapant Kentaro. La raréfaction de l'oxygène devait vraiment avoir du le miner pendant 6 ans…

En arrivant dehors, ils virent Patron parlait avec animation avec Mickaël, un accompagnateur qui passait souvent. Se tournant ensuite vers Kotobuki et Eri il les accueillit avec sa joie et sa sympathie.

" Ah ! Je suis ravi de voir que l'entourage de mes deux lascars soit constitué de tels jeune fille et jeune homme ! Je suis Patron ! "

" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. " Répondirent les deux extra-terrestres.

" C'est moi qui le suit ! Bon je vous laisse avec vos amis, j'ai une bouteille de vin à ouvrir ! Allez viens Berger ! "

Tandis que le patron partit se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade avec son acolyte, Kentaro et Takeshi se rapprochèrent.

" Votre Patron et quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant ! " S'exclama Eri ravi.

" Oh, d'après lui, au dessus de 2000 m il n'y a que des jeunes filles et des jeunes hommes… " Récita Takeshi qui connaissait tout les phrases du patron qui commençait comme celle du Schtroumpf a Lunette : Au dessus de 2000 m…

" Donc même si t'était une grosse vache ou une vieille peau, il t'aurait quand même appelé comme ça. " Continua Kentaro

Fidele a sa réputation et ne semblant même pas ressentir la fournaise des montagnes, Eri dégaina son fidele maillet pour ses retrouvailles avec Kentaro. Takeshi soupira en se portant au secours de Kentaro. Dirent qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir ce genre de scène durant ce mois ci.

" Tu t'en sors avec Eri, Kotobuki ? Elle ne te hurle pas dessus quand tu arrive en retard ? " Demanda Takeshi.

" Oh non ! Vous savez Eri est très patiente ! "

Takeshi acquiesça de la tête d'un air entendu. Avec Kotobuki, c'était le monde à l' envers ! Godzilla devenait un caniche et Terminator le copain des pokémon…

Prenant un moment de tranquillité sur une des seules tables à l'ombre de la terrasse, ils prirent le temps de raconter leur vacance respective.

" Et donc, nos ennemis ont décidé de prendre un jour de vacance ? Dis Kotobuki, pourquoi tu ne faisais pas la même chose toi aussi ? " Fit Kentaro avant de se reprendre un maillet d'Eri.

" Herm euh oui c'est vrai " Toussota Takeshi en regardant le pauvre Kentaro allongé sur la table " pourquoi êtes vous venu ici pour votre seul jour de congé ? "

" Et bien c'est parce que Kotobuki et moi… " Fit Eri plus que rouge quand on parlait de Kotobuki.

" Nous avons décidé de la date de notre mariage" termina Kotobuki rouge carmin comme si il avait pris un coup de soleil.

" Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! " S'exclama Kentaro faisant valdinguer le maillet " A quand le riz lancé et les **mouchoirs **brodé a notre nom pour les places du banquet ? "

" J'ai jamais dit que vous étiez invité ! " S'écria Eri complètement rouge.

" Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu ne l'as pas fait ! Allez ! Avoue que tu ne peux pas te passer de nous ! " Ricana Kentaro avant de se prendre un nouveau maillet dans la gueule et d'atterrir dans les bras de son Takenou.

" Je vous donne mes plus sincères félicitations. " Fit Takeshi en tenant son paquet dans les bras.

" Oh ! Ne t'es fais pas Takeshi, vous êtes bien invité ! Eri est juste un peu nerveuse à cette idée. En faite nous aimerions que vous soyez nos témoins." Répliqua Kotobuki.

" Nous en serions ravi " Souria avec sincérité Takeshi.

" Ouaip ! Et encore plus si vous envoyez le bouquet du mariage vers Kenichou ! " S'exclama une voix derrière lui qui lui fit monter le rouge aux oreilles. Se retournant, il vit Niaki avec un large sourire de renard à la fenêtre avant de la fermer pour ne pas recevoir le maillet qu'avait envoyé Takeshi.

" C'est un… original votre ami… " Commenta Kotobuki

" On n'est pas amis… " Grogna Takeshi.

/\/\/\

**15eme Jour**

Deux semaines qu'il était la a pelé des patates, a faire la tambouille, a suer derrière les fourneaux, a préparer avec amour des petits plats pour son Takeshi. Et rien, pas de signes, que dalle, niet ! Il soupira. Il croyait que restait un mois 24 h sur 24 avec lui allez lui permettre de faire ouvrir les portes de son cœur mais il fallait croire qu'une montagne de patate était entre lui et son objectif. Dire qu'ils étaient a la moitié du mois… Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et leva ses yeux pétillant mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait. Tenant un gros sac à pain sur une de ses épaules, Niaki fut surpris de voir leur joyeux cuistot aussi maussade. Posant le sac, il se pencha vers celui qui continué a pelé des patates.

" Ben alors Kenichou ça ne va pas ? "

" Non… pas vraiment " soupira Kentaro en lâchant son économe.

" C'est Takeshi c'est ça ? " Demanda Niaki

" … " Le silence troublant de Kentaro ne put que conforter Niaki dans son idée, soupirant de dépit, il prit son sac pour s'asseoir dessus. Tant pis si il petait, ça ne ferait que éloigné les souris.

" C'est parce qu'il ne répond toujours pas a tes sentiments c'est ça ? " Demanda franchement Niaki.

Kentaro surpris releva vivement sa tête rouge pour regarder le sourire de renard.

" Co… comment tu… " Balbutia-t-il

" J'ai été jeune moi aussi tu sais, j'aurais voulu aimer vivre une histoire comme la votre a la Brokeback Mountain… " Fit Niaki en sortant une rose d'on ne sais où et prenant une pose inutile qui se voulait clamer toute la sagesse des anciens.

" Non mais je veux dire comment a tu re… "

" Remarquer que t'étais totalement dingue de Takenou ? " S'exclama Niaki en faisant son devin " Alors, tu prépares bien plus qu'il ne faut pour que Takeshi n'est jamais de reste à manger, tu hurles pour lui dire bonjour, tu le gaves comme une oie tout les matins, tu marmonne son nom quand tu dors et heureusement que lui il a le sommeil lourd et tu as glissé ton regard vers lui quand tes amis ont parlé de mariage ! " Enuméra-t-il

" Quand est ce que tu as pu observer tout ça ? "

" Je ne t'ai pas dit mais… c'est mon but d'être le plus grand observateur pokémon ! " Délira-t-il

Mais il redevint tout de suite sérieux en voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dérider Kentaro. Il soupira.

" C'est cette histoire de mariage qui te mine le plus non ? "

" J'aimerais tellement vivre toute ma vie au coté de Takeshi ! Mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette à cause de notre différence. Je suis incroyablement riche ! J'ai peur qu'il me juge sur ça… "

" J'l'avais dit… Histoire a la Brokeback Mountain…" Marmonna Niaki " Ecoute Kentaro, je suis sur que Takeshi n'est pas totalement insensible a ton charme. Il te rattrape avant que tu tombe au sol après qu'un maillet t'est percuté, il vient toujours t'aider durant le ménage de la cuisine et il vient aussi t'aider aux patates bien qu'il ne sait pas du tout les peler ! " Remarqua-t-il en voyant des patates toute déformé alors que celle de Kentaro était parfaitement pelé. " Et puis, si il t'aurait jugé sur ta richesse, je suis sur qu'il t'aurait plus gueulé dessus pour tes frasques financière que sur tes âneries de tout les jours, croit moi, je connais le poisson... "

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait toujours un rien, une idée lui fit tilt dans son esprit.

" Connais-tu la légende de la Cime Aye ? "

" Hein la Cime Aye ? C'est pas se dont vous plaisantiez le premier soir avec le patron ? " Demanda Kentaro étonné.

" Oui c'est ça ! Vois-tu, la Cime Aye est notre Brokeback Mountain à nous ! On dit que si tu y vas avec une personne que tu apprécies particulièrement et que tu y vois un aigle, alors vous atterrirez tout deux sur un nuage qui vous permettras d'être ensemble pour toujours ! " S'extasia Niaki comme une fille qui parlerait de chiffon.

" Un nuage ?? " Fit Kentaro des étoiles dans les yeux.

" Je pense que la fin est un peu romancé mais la légende dit vrai. Tous les couples redescendu de cette cime après avoir vu l'aigle ne se sont plus jamais quitté ! " S'exclama Niaki.

" Yahou ! J'aimerais tant y aller avec Takenou ! Mais il ne voudra jamais… " Se lamenta Kentaro.

" Tu sais… J'ai un test ! Il n'y aura besoin que de quelques **piles** et d'une torche ! " Fit Niaki en se remettant à sourire tel un renard.

Kentaro le questionna du regard tandis que le renard se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter son idée à l'oreille déclenchant des myriades d'étincelles dans le regard de Kentaro.

/\/\/\

**19eme Jour**

La chaleur caniculaire avait soudain laissé place à un énorme et gigantesque orage de montagne. La température n'avait chuté que de quelques degré mais la violence des éclairs avait de quoi refroidir quiconque les voyait. Ce soir, aucun client ! L'orage c'était déclenché juste après le départ de ceux d'hier et personne n'avait été assez fou pour venir en montagne avec un temps pareil.

Takeshi soupira tandis qu'il reprenait encore de la soupe que lui tendait Kentaro. Ce soir il était seul avec lui. Le berger avait eut quelques difficulté à faire rentrer son troupeau et le patron et Niaki était partit l'aider, laissant le refuge aux jeunots. Ils étaient surement restés a l'abri du berger pour ne pas affronter l'orage. Takeshi put voir des les flammes des bougies dansaient dans le regard de Kentaro. A moins que ce ne soit ses propres flammes.

"J'peux savoir ce qui te rend heureux ? " grogna Takeshi.

"Ben Takenou, y'a que nous deux, un repas, des bougies… On dirait un diner aux chandelles ! " S'extasia Kentaro

Takenou prit rapidement des rougeurs avant de bougonner un vague " arrête tes âneries " avant d'expédier son repas. La vaisselle faite, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et une fois arrivé… Ils ne purent que voir l'ampleur du désastre. La fenêtre avait été laissé grande ouverte et la pluie avait totalement dévasté le lit le plus proche d'elle, le lit de Kentaro !

" Kentaro ! Je t'avais dit de fermer la fenêtre ! "

" Mais, je croyais que Niaki l'avais fait ! "

Takeshi grogna encore une fois. Ce foutu sempaï semblait avoir un malin plaisir à le tourmenter même quand il n'était pas la. Et manque de bol, la torche rendit l'âme juste a ce moment la !

"Maudite torche " marmonna Takeshi.

" Je vais dormir où moi ce soir ? Dans le lit a Niaki ? "

"Pas question ! " s'exclama vivement Takeshi.

Surpris par ses propres paroles, il se justifia sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Merci la torche ne put il pas s'empêcher de corriger

" On ne sait jamais, il se peut qu'ils reviennent ce soir… Mon lit est assez grand pour qu'on y dorme à deux… "

" C'est vrai ? Merci Takenou ! " S'écria le rouge en lui sautant dessus.

" Mais je te préviens ! Je dors de mon coté donc tu restes du tien ! " Fit-il en hurlant pour se donner contenance.

" C'est promis Take-chan ! " Fi Kentaro sur un ton irrésistible.

/\/\/\

**20eme Jour**

Takeshi grogna dans son sommeil quand un rayon de soleil vint le taquiner. Il se réveilla doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas une des fameuses chansons de réveil de Niaki depuis qu'il bossait ici. Sentant quelque chose de chaud et doux sur sa poitrine, il baissa son regard pour tomber sur la masse chevelu de Kentaro. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils avaient dormis dans le même lit. Et au cours de la nuit, celui-ci avait soudainement eut une crise de peur d'orage et c'était serré contre lui. Même si il avait grogné, il n'avait pas eut le cœur de le déloger. Comme il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le déloger maintenant, il se sentait comme si il avait un bon gros chat sur le ventre bien que ce chat la était un peu plus gros, plus sangsue et plus… mignon.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas trainasser au lit pour donner une raison supplémentaire à Niaki pour les surprendre et ressortir son refrain sur Brokeback Mountain. Il se leva doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Kentaro. Une fois debout, il le regarda encore dormir alors qu'il était en train de prendre sa place dans le lit en ronronnant comme un gros chat. Takeshi souria. Il s'apprêta à sortir quand une lueur attira son regard. Cette lueur venait de son la couette a Niaki. Cette lueur avait tout de celle qu'il avait quand il parlait du film. Cette lueur… c'était celle des yeux de Niaki ! Et Il avait tout vu !

"Ouh ouh ouh! Takenou ! Tu as enfin décide de dormir avec ta petite femme ! " Taquina Niaki en sortant sa tête de son la couverture.

" Mais tu vas te taire… " grogna Takeshi a voix basse.

" Il parle bas pour ne pas le réveiller ! C'est trop mignon ! Brokeback Mountain et j'avais raison ! " S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

" Mais tais-toi espèce de… pervers ! "

" Ah ! Tu as enfin compris quelle était ma nature ? 2à jours pour le découvrir, je te félicite Takeshi ! Quoique tu t'es planté je ne suis pas pervers… Mais mateur ! "

Dans un hurlement de rage contenu, Takeshi chopa l'oreiller trempé de Kentaro pour commencer à frapper le renard qui courait partout en riant. Quand Kentaro se réveilla, il put voir Takeshi fendre l'aire avec son coussin tentant d'égosiller le renard hilare.

" Hey ! Tu fais des infidélités à Kenichou Takenou ! "

" Takenou ! Ne court pas partout sans avoir mangé un bon petit déjeuner ! " Râla Kentaro.

Non vraiment, ce job d'été, il n'allait pas l'oublier…

/\/\/\

**30eme Jour**

C'était leur dernier jour ! Et une de leur pause bien trop rare. Kentaro l'avait supplié pour qu'ils aillent ensemble vers la Cime Aye et il avait accepté. Depuis cette nuit d'orage, les contacts avec Kentaro c'était fait un peu plus francs, ils étaient devenus à son grand étonnement, très tactile. Bien sur, les commentaires du mateur avait redoublé d'ardeurs. Et Takeshi n'avait presque plus a rien a envier a Kentaro dans la précision de lancer vu le nombre d'objet qui avait atterris dans sa figure. Rien que ce matin alors qu'il avait entamé "Eve lève toi " qu'il s'était pris de concert deux coussins. Sous un feu croisé, le sempaï ne put que battre en retraite en riant.

9a faisait des heurs qu'ils marchaient sous la fournaise, mais ça avait l'air de plaire a Kentaro tout comme ça lui plaisait. La Cime Aye pointait fièrement son sommet vers le ciel à quelques mètres d'eux. Kentaro déjà arrivait la haut lui faisait de grand geste pour l'encourager. Une fois arrivé, Kentaro lui montra dans de large geste toute la beauté de la vallée.

" T'as vu Takenou ? T'as vu comme c'est beau ? "

" Oui c'est magnifique "

Assis cote à cote pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et chuter ils regardaient paisiblement le spectacle. Cependant Kentaro cherchait quelque chose des yeux, déçu.

" C'est dommage qu'il n'y est pas d'aigle… "

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit leur territoire ici "

" Ah… "

Takeshi regarda le visage baissé et triste de Kentaro. Le relevant avec sa main, il fit parcourir ses doigts suivant ses lignes. Oui, il était vraiment devenu étrangement tactile depuis cette nuit. Mais cette nuit ne lui avait elle pas juste ouvert ce qu'il voulait fermer ? Révéler ce qui était secret ? Il était fou de ces yeux noisette, de cette bouille enfantine… Il se rapprocha lentement doucement, frôlant de ces doigts ces lèvres tentantes… Soudain un point noir dans le ciel entra dans son champ de vision. Jetant un coup d'œil au cas où le renard se prendrait soudainement pour superman il fut surpris. Un sourire orna ses lèvres.

" Kentaro je crois que tu vas être heureux " dit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Kentaro ouvrit les yeux étonné et un peu frustré. Takeshi l'avait presque embrassé ! Alors qu'est ce qui pouvait le distraire a un instant pareil. Ce tournant il fut ébahis en voyant le point se rapprochait d'eux.

" Mais c'est… "

"Et oui ! Un aigle "

Kentaro poussa un cri de joie en sautant dans les bras de Takeshi, les faisant tout deux basculer en arrière.

" Imbécile ! On va tom… "

Trop tard, il venait tout deux de déraper de la Cime…

Au refuge, Niaki questionner son patron.

" Dites patron, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on parle d'un nuage dans la légende de la Cime Aye ? "

" Ah ça c'est parce qu'il y a des névés de neige éternelles sur la face caché de la Cime. "

" Et pourquoi un aigle ? "

" Ça c'est parce que les gens ont l'habitude de lever la tête en le voyant. Ils dérapent toujours et atterrissent sur le névé sans bobo ! "

" Vous croyez vraiment cette légende ? "

" Ben tu crois quoi ? C'est comme ça que j'ai conclus avec ma femme ! Tiens d'ailleurs j'vais t'en dire une bonne, c'est le nom de ma femme qu'on a donné à cette montagne ! "

" Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est pour ça que vous dites jamais votre nom ou celui de votre femme ! " S'étonna Niaki

"Au dessus de 2000 m, personne viendra voir mes papiers ! " Fit Patron avant de repartir dans un gros rire de montagnard.

Niaki soupira, amusé, avant de regarder la Cime par la fenêtre.

" Je ferai mieux d'y aller avec ma perle rare alors… "

En haut de la montagne, une flopée de juron s'élevait tandis qu'un rire d'enfant les accompagnait aussi. En effet, ils avaient bien dérapaient mais à peine crurent ils que tout était fini qu'ils avaient atterrit sur un névé de neige encore tendre.

" Non mais t'es vraiment con ! Et si on avait roulé boulet jusqu'en bas de la montagne hein ? "

" Ça aurait fait Rock'n Roll ! " Ria Kentaro.

Takeshi soupira en s'allongeant dans la neige. Il pouvait voir l'aigle volait au dessus d'eux. Soudain la vue fut remplacée par celle du visage de Kentaro.

" Takeshi, on resteras toujours ensemble pas vrai ? " demanda Kentaro inquiet

" … "

" Takeshi ? " Supplia Kentaro

" Viens ici toi ! Comme dit le patron, à 2000 m on remplace les mots par des gestes ! "

Seul l'aigle fut témoin de leur premier baiser, s'envolant toujours, toujours plus haut. Vers des sommets que seuls les anges peuvent atteindre.

FIN

A l'équipe qui m'a supporté un mois dans les montagnes

A tous les refuges et leur gardien, leur courage et leur sympathie

A Mickaël, accompagnateur et ami, qui n'est jamais redescendu

A Cycy pour m'avoir soutenu durant tout cet été

A mon castel qui est remplie que de dingue !

Et a Clamp-Fanfic pour avoir donner un si beau défi !


End file.
